Regel Nr 5: Schlag immer selbst nach
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Erklär mir noch mal, wie es ein so prächtiges Tattoo auf deinen Hintern verschlagen hat?" Die Wahrheit über Molly, Glück, Mut und Erfolg im Beruf. Die Autorin: Trovia.


Und _das_ kommt dabei heraus, wenn man Zauberfee und Trovia miteinander allein lässt. Zauberfee hat die richtig bescheuerten Ideen, und Trovia hat keine Skrupel sie aufzuschreiben.

Ich würde zur Verteidigung anbringen, dass es spät und Alkohol im Spiel war. Naja - auf jeden Fall war es spät...

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich wünsche mir ein Review von euch! ;-)

Für Zauberfee - herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!

* * *

**Regel Nr. 5: Schlag immer selbst nach

* * *

**

Molly verdrehte die Augen, verlagerte das Gewicht auf den Ellenbogen, mit dem sie sich auf den Küchentisch stützte, und hielt mit der anderen ihre Roben auf Taillenhöhe fest. Sie konnte Arthur nicht sehen, während er hinter ihr kniete, aber sie hörte ihn ab und zu hämisch kichern.

„Du solltest nicht wetten, wenn du Angst hast zu verlieren", bemerkte Arthur und hatte offenbar überhaupt kein Mitleid dafür, dass sie den ganzen Vormittag mit einer Magengrippe im Bett gelegen hatte. Schon wieder.

„Das ist erst die zweite Wette, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben verloren habe", erwiderte Molly schnippisch. „Ich pflege nämlich zu gewinnen."

„Na sicher", erwiderte Arthur in diesem gutmütigen Ton, der sie immer so sehr reizte, vor allem heute, weil er die Wette gewonnen hatte - die dazu führte, dass er von der _ersten _erfuhr. „Erklär mir noch mal, wie es ein so prächtiges Tattoo auf deinen Hintern verschlagen hat, dass du mehrere Verhüllungszauber brauchst, um es vor mir zu verstecken?"

Molly knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Siebtes Schuljahr", presste sie hervor. „Abschlussball. Und wir waren vollkommen betrunken. Und es war keine _echte _Wette." Sie unterdrückte ein Quieken, als Arthur ihr mit dem Zauberstab in den Hintern piekste - ob absichtlich oder versehentlich, wollte sie gar nicht wissen. „Außerdem haben wir uns alle tättowieren lassen", fügte sie verteidigend hinzu. „Schließlich hatten wir alle den Feuerwhiskey ausgetrunken! Argh!" Sie unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Was _machst_ du da?"

„Ich breche die Verhüllzauber. Sie sind hartnäckig."

„Sie sollten ja auch für immer halten", brummte Molly in sich hinein.

Ungeduldig drehte sie die Augen wieder gen Decke und zog die hochgezogenen Roben zurecht, während ihre neue warme Baumwollunterhose um ihre Knöchel baumelte. Nie mehr, versprach sie sich. Nie wieder würde sie mit Arthur Weasley wetten. Und verlieren! Ihr einziger Trost war, dass ihr Ehemann ab jetzt für immer ihr Ehemann sein würde und deshalb auch niemand außer ihm je Gelegenheit haben würde, den Verhüllzauber auf ihrem Hintern zu entdecken, ohne dafür zu büßen.

Ein hörbares Knacken hallte durch die Küche; zusammen mit dem Luftzug, der abrupt über ihre bare Haut strich, sagte es Molly, dass der Zauber gebrochen war.

„Hm", sagte Arthur. Sie hörte das Plumpsen, als er sich auf den Boden zurücksetzte, zweifellos beide Augen genau auf dem Bild.

„Was, hm?", fragte Molly ungeduldig zurück.

„Was, sagtest du, bedeuten diese Runen?"

Molly seufzte. „Glück", erwiderte sie knapp. „Glück, Mut und Erfolg im Beruf."

„Ah ja", erwiderte Arthur. „_Ing, Lagu, Beorc_." Ein Moment der Stille. „Und warum, sagtest du noch mal, hast du dich heute Morgen so übergeben?"

Molly stutzte. „Magengrippe", erinnerte sie ihn tadelnd. Kurzerhand ließ sie die Roben fallen und glättete sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Ihr „Warum?" blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie Arthur sah, der ziemlich belämmert auf einen Punkt der Höhe starrte, auf der eben noch ihr Hinterteil verharrt hatte. „Was?"

„Wie viele Gästezimmer haben wir noch mal?", fragte Arthur mit merkwürdig vernebelter Stimme.

Die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer. „Fünf."

„Ah", sagte Arthur betäubt. „Wir werden anbauen müssen."

Arthur hatte Alte Runen im Gegensatz zu ihr belegt, und zwar bis in den UTZ.

Molly schluckte. „Was bedeuten die Runen, Arthur?", fragte sie wachsam.

Arthur schluckte auch. Zwanghaft. „Nun", erwiderte er in einem Singsang. „Da wäre Ing, das bedeutet Fruchtbarkeit. Und da wäre Lagu, das bedeutet, ähm, Fruchtbarkeit. Und da wäre noch Beorc, welches da wäre, nach einer bestimmten, ähm, gängigen und allgemein anerkannten Definition..."

„Fruchtbarkeit", hauchte Molly.

Es _hatte_ sich nicht recht wie Magengrippe angefühlt.

„Wir werden anbauen müssen", wiederholte Arthur am Rande des Wahns.

Molly hielt sich am Tisch fest, um nicht zu fallen.

_Ing_, _Lagu_ und _Beorc_. Fruchtbarkeit, Fruchtbarkeit und...

...oh.

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
